1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an optical recording medium such as an optical disc or the like and an apparatus for playing such a medium.
2. DESCRIPTION OF BACKGROUND INFORMATION
Three beam method is an example of prior art methods for detecting tracking errors on an optical disc used as an optical recording medium. If this conventional method is used for playing the optical disc on which data is recorded at a high density by narrowing a track pitch, a dark and light contrast of the ON track and OFF track cannot be obtained. This would result in a problem such that detection of a tracing error cannot be performed.